Bits of Dark and Light
by Notorious George Weasley
Summary: A collection of cute, sad, happy, and frustrating RikuSora shorts. So, yea, it's cute Sora and Riku luvviness. READ AND REVIEW! Rating subject to change depending on how naughty i get
1. Huh?

First of many!!! Awww, they're so cute together, and canon. So canon. READ AND REVIEW!!

Chapter One: Huh?

_Huh?_

It was Sora's #1 most likely response, that childish expression of confusion surrounding curious sapphire eyes. Freely entering conversations compulsively, it both frustrated and captivated Riku. That one word commanded, dismissed, and deterred better than any general was able. Sometimes it came up during a critical point in a discussion between them, stopping Riku's words cold. But it also bathed Sora's face in radiant innocence, endearing him forever to the silver haired friend.

Friend. That was a terrible word, Riku thought as Sora kept complaining about his chore load that week. They sat on the golden sand, close enough for friends, but far away from Riku's ambitions. He had been Sora's friend since they were born it seemed, and that wasn't something easily thrown away. Deeply, Riku enjoyed being Sora's friend, but he wanted more than happy smiles and inside jokes. Holding hands, fervent kisses, shy eye dodging, and private entanglements – those hopes tortured Riku. Yet all he ever heard was that six-letter inhibitor. "You're a great friend, Riku!" or "We'll always be friends, right?" That was the worst because friends were never that close. Because friends respected each other too much to risk losing each other. Because having a friend was better than having a lover.

No, it wasn't, he wanted both a friend and a lover. Sora was the perfect friend and would be the perfect lover. Cute, loud, selectively shy, honest, loyal, happy, energetic, devoted… Riku could see each part of Sora pushing them to each other. Even now, as Sora's face lit up with gentle laughter, Riku could see it all…

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" Smiling, Riku pushed his bangs out of his eyes, watching as Sora's face slid from giddiness to uncertainty.

"Huh?"

"…nevermind."


	2. I'll Be There

Okay, chapters may or may not be in chronological order from now on, I can't really decide. ANYWAYS! Yaaay, chapter two, from Riku's POV, poor little buu. READ AND REVIEW. You'll love it, I swear!

Chapter Two: I'll Be There

"Why do you still want to be my friend?!" Riku screamed, his words echoing off the darkness around him. "Don't you get it? I abandoned you! I'm darkness! Stop being such a weakling, stop hoping that I'm going to come back and everything's going to be perfect! It won't! Nothing will ever be the same!"

It was easy to imagine how Sora would react. First, his bottom lip would quiver, and he would bite it to make it stop. He would struggle to let Riku finish, then he would plead with him to try to understand. But all Riku saw was the darkness of his blindfold, and the visions of Sora's progress with Donald and Goofy. Each step of his made Riku bitterer.

"Turn back! Just go! You'll never reach me, not with this in me! I helped you once and look what happened to me! Leave me alone! I don't want you to find me!"

That was a lie. Guilt and pain floundered in his blood – Sora… all the things he was facing, all the people he was battling, just to find a friend who had betrayed his light and doubted his intentions. But if he was light, and Riku was darkness, how could they ever coexist? How could they exist without one another? They were flaring opposites, and he would never forgive Riku for attempting to destroy everything. He had been the weak one – too weak to say no to that power.

"Don't find me… don't see what I've become…"

Before he could remember, there may have been a time when Riku didn't want to be like Sora, but it was insignificant and miniscule compared to what he felt: he wanted to be true to his heart without reserve, bubbling out honest emotion, but all he found inside was darkness, covered by a stone reputation, and image. Alone in a strange place serving a strange master found by pain and fleeting catches of Sora's parallel journey. Why did Sora care so much about his evil, diseased, untrustworthy, jealous, vain friend…? Riku dropped to his knees and clutched the smooth ground. Sora would never forgive him…

_"Ahyuck, why are you so excited, Sora?"_

_"Cause this is it! I can feel it! I'm going to find Riku here!"_

Numb disbelief swarmed Riku's ears. Didn't Sora know Riku's sins?

_"Wh-Wha-What?!__ Didn't he hurt you and Kairi!?"_

_"No, Donald, that wasn't him, I don't think. He would never hurt us on purpose. I just need to find him and everything will be okay."_

Riku stared at the crystal floor.

_"No matter what…"_

Once again, Sora had stolen Riku's sureness, leaving dust and confusion in its place with a thousand-sun blue-bird smile that only Sora could give.

_"…he's still my very best friend, and I'll find him. I promised."_

"Sora…"


End file.
